Lucy Lucky Day
by Fairy Tail Landfill
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia's day is going great, until something unexpected happens...(First Fanfic)


Nalu cuteness

It was a normal day for Lucy Heartfilia. She was sitting on a bar stool at fairy tail, slurping her strawberry milkshake. " Hey Lucy" said the angelic voice of the beautiful waitress MiraJane. "Hey Mira!" Lucy said back, smiling at her white haired friend. Rushing to the main reason why she said hi to Lucy, Mira said, "Okay... so I've found a perfect job for you, the only problem it's a difficult, solo mission." "Okay how long is i-" Lucy was interrupted. The door flew open to reveal a pink haired idiot that Lucy's madly in love with, holding hands with the one who she battled for him... Lisanna. "GUYS ME AND LISANNA ARE TOGETHER!" A fired up Natsu said. Everyone cheered for them. Lucy heart stopped for a moment, she couldn't believe it. The person she was in love with was dating.. Lisanna?!

Deep down in her heart, she knew this would happen. She always thought they looked perfect together after all. Lucy turned to Mirajane, searching her eyes for any sign of guidance. Mira knew that Lucy was in love with Natsu and she gave her a knowing look. Lucy excused herself from the guild hall to get some fresh air. She ran to the back of the guild and jumped into the pool to blow off steam. Max, the shopkeeper of Fairy tail's giftshop, stared at her. "What's wrong, Lucy?" he asked, a worried look plastered on his face. Lucy replied with a fake smile, "Don't worry, it's nothing."

An upset looking Lucy got out of the pool, soaking wet. Max wrapped her in a towel, his gesture showing he knew something was wrong. Lucy never jumped in the pool wearing her regular clothes, anyway. She left avoiding the guild, and headed home. She immediately targeted her pillow, and with much force, punched it. She did this so often, she made the stuffing in the pillow collapse. She fell into a great void of depression, stressing one thing after the other. She worried herself with questions like, 'How am i going to pay rent? Why did Natsu choose that girl? Why did I leave, knowing Mirajane had a job for me?' Suddenly, her spirits were lifted when she thought about the job. Mira said it was suited for her, and nobody would be pestering her on the quest. It was a solo mission. 'Perfect.' Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy grabbed her keys and whip and started to head to her apartment door when a flustered Natsu barged in. The impact of the door against her body sent her flying. Natsu searched for her until he found her behind the door. "There you are, weirdo." The pinkette said. She playfully punched his arm as he helped her up. "What are you doing here?" A flustered looking Lucy asked. Natsu replied, "I saw you go out back when me and Lis came in, and wondered where you went."

Lucy felt a pang of sorrow when he called Lisanna a pet name. Then the reason why she was upset came back to her. She clenched her fist, her cheeks turning scarlet with rage, and answered, "Couldn't waste time heading out for a 3 year quest, now could I?" She retorted sassily. Natsu seemed stunned, and insisted he went with her. The blonde whispered sarcastically, "It's a solo job doofus, now leave me alone!" He had a look of hurt on his face when she said this. "Luce, you're acting upset. Does this have more to it than me getting in the way of your quest." Lucy quickly said, "My name is Lucy. enough with calling me Luce. Also…", she said sarcastically, "give Lissssssss my spot on the team. I'm done with you." she tried to leave, but Natsu grabbed her wrist, holding her back. "Let me go Natsu." She said with a demanding tone. "No, I'm not letting you go Luce" He said with more determination. The grip on her wrist was so forceful he started to hurt her. "Ouch Natsu, what're you trying to do, break my wrist blood vessels?" The pink haired boy's grip loosened immediately. She wiggled her arm out of his grip and ran outside through her open door. She ran and ran and ran. She didn't look back; she kept running with one goal in mind. To find Mira.

She eventually found her behind the bar counter at the guild. She ducked behind the counter and whispered cautiously, "Mirajane, may I have the flyer for that solo mission you offered me up on earlier?" Mira replied, "Sorry dear, Gildarts just took it and left." "ERGHHH!" Lucy groaned. Natsu knew Lucy better than anyone else, and knew exactly who would offer her this job. He dashed to the guild and picked Lucy up from behind the bar counter. "PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy yelled, enraged. Natsu ignored her and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Have a great day everyone!" Natsu said with a grin on his face. He rushed out of the guild, Lucy struggling in his arms with all her might. He took her to her house and told her, "Happy's waiting there to let us in, no need for your keys." Lucy thought, 'I wasn't going to offer anyway, Dragneel!' The pink haired dragon slayer ran through Lucy's front door, panting. Happy said, "I heard everything.. Lusshhhiiiiii llllllikes you, Natsu!" Lucy's blood rushed to her face. Natsu looked like he had been blushing for hours, that's how rosy cheeked he was. Lucy looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Natsu thought 'So that's why she teased about Lisanna earlier.' Lucy saw what he was thinking through the expression on his face, and hid her face in her hands. Natsu said to the blonde, "I really love you Lucy. More than I've ever liked anyone else. She lifted her hands and cupped his face. "I love you, Natsu. But Lisanna.."

The dragonslayer chuckled and put her down on the couch. "Luce, Lisanna and I were trying to make you jealous so I could see if you liked.. no .. loved me back." Lucy looked very angry and gave him a death stare. "LUCY KICK!" she shouted; then kicked him in the gut. Natsu doubled over in pain, and gave her his signature grin. "Luce, I'm sorry, alright?" he whimpered. Lucy had a teasing look on her face, and said, "You did a pretty good freakin' job, jerk!" She pulled him in for a kiss, the first for both of the two. Happy interrupted, "OOOOOOOOHHHHHH THEY LLLLLLLIKE EACH OTHER!" "SHUT UP STUPID CAT!" Each of them screamed in unison. Natsu said, "Let's go tell the guild!" Lucy flushed in embarrassment.. "Aahaha, doesn't that seem a little embarrassing? It's not like everyone needs to know.." The celestial mage said. Natsu replied, "Sorry, I'm just excited!"

THE END

 **Hey Guys hopefully you liked this trashy story! See you another time. Bye!**


End file.
